Hellsing: Crimson Moon
by Bugg18
Summary: It's been 30 years since Millennium was However, a new threat is coming and Hellsing's only warning comes with a girl from Alucard's past he was certain had died at least 500 years ago, and who he also starts to believe is partly responsible for how he became the monster that he .. What will happen? Who'll live? Who'll die? Come and find .. if you
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Haunting Memory

It took all Luna had to not let the disgust show on her face as she was forced to watch the blue eyed boy being dragged by his dark ebony hair toward a place that was hell of its own.

Once the disgusting man dragging the child was out of sight, Luna closed her eyes as a single tear drop fell down her face. She didn't know what he did to the children that went back into that room, but from the screams she heard sometimes she knew it was way beyond terrible.

If it had been any other man, she would have killed him for such doings. On the other hand, the sick bastard was her uncle, who she had been sent to live with upon the death of her parents.

It was at that moment Luna felt it. It was the same feeling she had on the night her parents had died. Whatever it was, it demanded blood. It wanted whoever upset her to die painfully. It begged to be let loose and kill. It didn't care if the targeted victim was related by blood. When the pain started, it drove her down to her knees as it bloomed in her chest as a voice began whispering to her.

_He must die. _It whispered.

"But he is our uncle. People will suspect us…" She whispered out loud.

_I don't give a damn. That bastard has to go, or do you want to lie down and let him do to you as he pleases. People would look at you even if it were someone else. Besides, you want to save the boy do you not?_ The voice reasoned rather harshly.

Yes, she wanted to save the boy. No, she didn't want her uncle to have his way with her. And the strange voice had a point, for she would be the one to be blamed.

"But what can I do after it is all said and done? I'm only a human girl!" She said frantically…

_Human… _ It whispered darkly as if it knew something she didn't. _You're not the human you've deluded yourself into being… Never were, nor ever will be._

At the words of the voice, the pain intensified slightly as if to prove a point to Luna.

"What do. You mean. I'm not. Human? What am I. Then?" Luna asked between pain filled breaths.

_A pure born vampire…_

That was when the pain consumed her entire body as she felt fangs protrude from her gums. Her vision became sharper as did her senses. After what felt like an eternity the pain quickly stopped as the voice once again returned.

_ The change is done; we are once again one and the same… _

…...

Alucard's eyes snapped open as the strange dream intruded upon his sleep. It had been the first time in thirty years since he last dreamed. Right before Millennium had sent London to hell in a hand basket. It had been of the day Van Hellsing had defeated and trapped him in servitude to his blood line.

Only this one was of that girl, Luna. She was the niece of that man who use to torment him as a human child. Every time his human body had gotten seriously injured after her uncle's harsh abuse and lust had been taken out on him, he would have his guards drag him back to his cell in the dungeon before having her brought down and thrown in with him. Bandages would be thrown in through the bars and she would be ordered to bind his wounds and to not even look him in the eye or speak to him.

He could remember the first day of that clearly. She had immediately asked her uncle why he was having such things done to those around him. Her only answer was that of her uncle walking into the dungeon and punching her across the face with enough force to knock her down before being repeatedly kicked in her ribs. He would give her credit though. The only sound she had made was 'oof' when he had hit her unexpectedly. Other than that, she only looked at the wall with emotionless eyes.

Vibrant green eyes that held a lot of inner Chaos just beyond the numbness that had clouded them. Even to the present as the "No Life King" the thought of the chaos in the depths of her eyes still sent a thrill through him.

Once her uncle had tired of 'punishing' her, he left but not before telling the guard to keep her locked up where she was until dawn if she had tended to his precious 'toy'.

After taking a minute to catch her breath, she sat up wincing as she held her arms over her rib cage. Looking her over, he could see that her bottom lip had been cut slightly as a drop of blood ran towards her chin.

Getting to her feet, she walked over to where the bandages had been thrown down. Picking them up, she tore off the end that had touched the floor before looking over at him.

"Is it okay to go near you?" She asked in a breathless whisper.

"Didn't your uncle tell you not to speak?!" The guard yelled at her.

Whirling around to face him, Luna shot him a death glare making him shut up and take a step back away from the door.

"Say a word to him about it and I'll tell him you tried to hit me un-provoked. Imagine what he'll do to you for hitting his niece when he is the only one allowed to…" she trailed off as an evil smirk covered her face.

The guard had backed down and went quiet as she asked him again if it was okay to go near him. He had nodded and she moved forward and began binding his wounds.

Once they were bandaged up, she sat down next to him and stared at the wall across the hall. She had ignored her injuries, even the fresh blood flowing from her lip. The bandages were used up, so to return the favor in a way he had leaned over and licked the blood off of her.

It had happened so fast that all she did was quickly look down at him in surprise. He was expecting her to slap him, curse him, anything but what she did next.

"Thank you." She said, smiling warmly down at him.

It was the first time anyone had ever thanked him for kindness…

The next day, he felt sad that she was forced to leave. What he didn't know was that night things would change. Just as her uncle was about to torment him again, she interrupted. He instantly knew something was different about Luna. Her eyes were a blood red, her skin was paler. The inner chaos he had seen the night before had finally broke loose.

In that moment, all it took was one look at him in the state he was in before she lost control and right out killed her own uncle, bathing the room and him in that vial man's blood.

Looking back at him, her eyes went back to that green of hers.

"Don't let anyone do this to you again. Take care of yourself, and hunt well for those who did this to you." She said before walking out the way she had come in. It was the last time he had seen that beautiful, insane, and chaotic girl all of those five hundred years ago.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he decided it was no use in dwelling in the past. Besides, she would have died those five hundred years ago. The penalty for killing back then was death.

Alucard was about to let himself drift back off to sleep when he felt Integra summoning him to her study.

….

In his master's study, he was ordered to look into a string of murders that left the victims drained of their blood near by.

The only reason he was being sent instead of his fledgling was because Seras was already off on some other low level vampire hunt in another country. That and due to a familiar pattern, his master felt that it may be better to send him anyway.

Another of his orders were to destroy anything that might resemble anything like millennium had been. He doubted it though. He had destroyed most of it while his master had went aboard that major's air ship and shot him down. The price being her left eye, yet she ended it while he had been figuring out how to control that nazi kid's odd powers…

It took him thirty years to get all of the lives he had devoured disposed of before he could finally reach that kid's. Normally he stayed away from the blood of those who commit suicide, but he had been unaware of that kid killing himself and tossing what remained of him into the river of blood he had been devouring until it was too late.

It was fun while it lasted, but damn had he been hungry as hell when it was over. He was sure his master had fun shooting the shit out of him like that. At least she let him have some of her blood to make up for it…

He was to leave after sunset that evening. Normally he would have gone back to his huge room in the basement, but he didn't feel like it. He could pester Integra, but she was prone to shooting him in the head in her old age. Then he thought about pestering the new Hellsing butler. He was new and antsy about the supernatural things of the mansion and what Hellsing dealt with.

_What's the use. The coward would just go whining to Integra…_ Alucard thought in boredom.

Evening was an eternity away for a bored blood thirsty vampire…

…

This was an idea that had gotten lodged inside my head when I watched episode 9 and 10 of Hellsing Ultimate. I thought what if Alucard became a vampire by another reason? I hope this idea doesn't blow up in my face.

Thanks in advance for any reviews. Oh and suggestions would be much appreciated if you find any errors or something. All that I ask is that you be polite!

Thanks!

Bugg18

PS. I promise to try and _**not**_ mess up Alucard!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Phoenix**

_** Thirty years ago…**_

__**Walter felt the life draining out of his body. The freak chip in his body may have reverted him back into the **_**punk**_** Alucard had loved to call him in his youth, but it did no good to him now. It didn't help one to heal or regenerate like Alucard did to kill that cocky sadistic bastard, but he did have to admit that the information lifted off the bones of Mina Harker was useful.**

** "Are you lost little boy?" said a gentle lulling voice. **

** Looking up to its owner, Walter was met by a pale face that held glowing eerie green eyes and was framed by flaming red hair. **

** What caught his attention the most however, was that evil smirk she held on her red lips. A smile that reminded him an awful lot of the one he so desperately wanted to beat.**

** "Who the hell are you?" He croaked out, blood bubbling from his lips. **

** "Normally I would say that it would be none of your concern, but I guess I'll oblige you. I am called Luna, and I would like to know what kind of freak you have allowed yourself to become?" She asked sweetly while looking as if she could tear him apart and laugh gleefully about it.**

** Before he could retort for her to go the hell away, an explosion hit right where that woman had been perched.**

** "Are you playing with humans again, Luna?" Said a silkily sick masculine voice.**

** Moving his eyes to the other side of him, he could only see glowing purple eyes of the man standing in the shadows. Other than that, he didn't move.**

** "Sorry to disappoint you Phoenix, but I don't like to play with my food. It's much more fun to get straight to the point. Spikes their blood quicker…" The girl called Luna snorted before turning her eyes back up at the new arrival. "Besides, you're supposed to be stuck somewhere, yes?" **

** At this her green eyes began to glow even more eerie. In a way that was much like Alucard's as she smiled…**

…

** Walter pulled himself out of that memory. It had been thirty years since that day. That woman and Phoenix had fought for a whole day before she had Phoenix down on the ground to the point he had doubted he would ever get up again. It didn't surprise him to later find out that the man was still alive and healed up.**

** What did surprise him was the fact that before she left, that same woman had jumped over to where he was and placed her small hand around his neck and began to crush his throat in one hand. The next instant, he could see all of his memories flash by. She had immediately discarded the ones of his early child hood, but lingered when she came across his time with Hellsing, especially the ones of Alucard. When she had gone through them all, she dropped him and left with a look of dread, anger, and rage in her eyes. **

** Pure chaos…**

_**To this day I still believe that she knows something of Alucard. I just wish I knew what it was. She might know a way to help me finally beat him after all of these years…**_** Walter thought.**

** After Phoenix had finally healed up, Walter was only inches from death. That damned chip had only begun to drain his life even quicker, nearly finishing him. If only he knew if pulling the chip out would kill him or not.**

** Phoenix had looked down at him for a few moments before speaking.**

** "You still hold rage and a thirst to defeat someone…" He had said, smiling. "Tell ya what, come with me and we can help each other. I'll help you kill this guy if you help me contain that red headed woman…" **

** Walter only managed a small nod. He would gladly take this man's offer. He didn't care what freak or monster he became, so long as he could kill Alucard or die by his hands…**

_**If we could find him…**_** Thirty years have passed since the battle with Millennium, and Alucard still was no where to be found.**

_**I'll find him. I swear I'll find him…**_

** "What is the matter Walter?" Said the familiar voice of Phoenix. **

** "Nothing at all Phoenix, are you almost done playing around? Hellsing will be here any minute." Walter asked as he watched his new master playing around with a couple of human girls before killing them off in the alley they were standing in. The 29****th**** and 30****th**** ghouls created that night.**

** "Yes… They got rather boring quickly…" Phoenix trailed off as they heard gun shots a few yards off.**

** Walter knew the sound of them. It was the Cascull, and the Jackal of Alucard's. **

** "It's time to go Phoenix…" He said, turning to leave.**

** "Why, can't we stay and watch the show?" He asked casually.**

** "Kind of hard to watch a show you're in. Though I must thank you, for you've brought him to me…"**

** Walter and Phoenix looked up above them to see their red headed eavesdropper…**

…

** Luna had been trying to track Phoenix for the past thirty years. After leaving him in agony that one night she had run across that human made freak, both he and the boy had disappeared. **

** Ever since then she'd only come across a hand full of ghouls which she quickly killed out of boredom and their scents leading off in some direction for a few miles before completely disappearing.**

** It had started being infuriating since pure born elder vampires had learned the damned trick of masking their scent. Yeah, it came in handy when it was convenient for her, but still it was aggravating when others did that when she was trying to find them. It was at that moment that she spotted **_**him**_**…**

** She couldn't stop the psycho smile that spread across her face. He was within reach at last. The last time she had caught a glimpse of him, he was being led to his execution. Only difference between now and then was that his hair was shorter and his mustache was gone…**

** Yes, he had become a powerful, sadistic, attractive vampire in the end, an elder vampire at that, similar to her, but completely different.**

** She was about to make an appearance when she spotted some movement below her out of the corner of her eye. Looking down she spotted the vampire she had been hunting for centuries. Turning her gaze back to the one she had spent even longer thinking he was dead, she felt a pang of sadness.**

** "Sorry Vlad/ Dracula/ Alucard whatever you go by now, I'll have to catch ya later." She whispered to the wind sadly.**

** Closing her eyes, Luna willed the sadness away. When she opened them, her eyes began to glow a bright green. Looking down at the man known as Phoenix she then jumped down to the alley the worm and his companion stood in. Landing silently on her feet, she watched as the young one tried to get his master to leave their crime scene before **_**Hellsing**_** or something came after them.**

** What really caught her attention was when Phoenix said something about watching the show…**

** "Kind of hard to watch a show you're in. Though I must thank you, for you've brought him to me…" She said as an evil grin crossed her face as they looked over at her. The young one was shocked and Phoenix looked unsurprised as if he were expecting her.**

** "Why I didn't know you could be so generous Luna." Phoenix sneered.**

** Luna could only scoff at him.**

** "Me generous? As far as I care, you can take any generosity I have towards you and shove it up your ass and choke to death on it. Oh wait, you're dead already and besides, I don't think your unlife would extend passed getting it shoved up your ass… Damn reading Vlad's human life has rubbed off on me." Luna said, smirking to herself. **

** Watching Phoenix's face, Luna watched as his eyes narrowed towards her. He wasn't happy with her, he never was. Phoenix was one to slowly drag it out increasing the pain little by little where as she liked to get dirty from the start and prolong it…**

** Since her vampire blood awakened, she had been a psychotic blood thirsty one. Similar to how she had read Vlad had turned out…**

** Bringing herself out of her thoughts, Luna's smile only got bigger when Phoenix reached behind him and pulled out a huge shotgun and aimed it dead for her.**

** He didn't hesitate to pull the trigger.**

** She felt the blast rip straight through her, right below her chest. A wound that would make a human bleed to a painful death, piss off a normal vampire, and tickle an elder vampire or and elder pure born vampire, just something to make the fun begin.**

** Normal vampires, even elder vampires would be forced to turn into their shadow form, mist, or a swarm of bats to heal from something like this, but for someone like her, she could just heal right up as if the injury were minor.**

_**Ha! This jackass would have to do more than that to just knock me unconscious, much less kill me! **_**Luna thought in amusement.**

** "Is that all you got?" She asked, boredom lacing her voice.**

** "Oh the rest will kick in soon enough." Was all Phoenix said before vanishing, but not before a gunshot fired from behind and hit Phoenix right dead in his chest.**

** As the last bit of him dissipated, Luna felt a huge knot of pain shoot straight through her from where she was shot and healed up quickly.**

** That bullet had been filled with the only poison of her kind.**

** Dead blood…**

…

** Alucard could only look at the red headed woman before him. There was something familiar about her, but that would have to come later because her body jerked like she had been filled with a lot of pain before falling to the earth.**

** By the smell on the wind and watching her take a hit from that shot gun and healing up, he knew that she was a vampire, one that seemed as old as he was…**

** Walking over to her, he rolled her on her back as he froze, his eyes widening in shock. The woman's face was just like that of that woman from when he was still a child. The first person he had tasted blood from while still human.**

_**It couldn't be Luna. She was human after all, so even if she would have survived being executed for murder she wouldn't have lived for over five centuries! **_** Alucard said to himself in disgust.**

** Standing up, he raised his gun to shot and finish her off. As he was about to pull the trigger, his eyes looked up to her face to be met by the same green eyes of the Luna he knew. If he doubted that she was the same one, then it was erased with what came out her mouth next.**

** "Vlad…" Was all the whispered out before the blackness pulled her under.**

…

**Okay, sorry if any of this sounds boring but it'll get better now that I've got it starting off now.**

**So here we have two psycho vampires, one with a hidden agenda, Walter who has yet to kick the bucket, and something going on in the shadows. Read on to see what happens next.**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Thanks for everything and reviews in advance!**

**Bugg18**

**PS. I don't own anything and all power to the one who owns Alucard! He's awesome, but too scary for me to handle in that way!**

**Awesome yet creepy as hell…**

**And hot…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pecking Order**

** Alucard couldn't stop the Cheshire cat grin from springing forth. It was impossible, yet here she was. The only being who would ever truly understand his insanity and what had bred it.**

_**The question is if she has become a monster like me over the past five hundred years?**_** Alucard wondered.**

** Putting his gun away, Alucard picked up Luna's still form. By the under smell of her scent, he could tell that dead blood had entered her system. However, Alucard didn't understand why dead **_**human**_** blood was making it seem as though she had been poisoned. Whenever he got such blood in his system it didn't do **_**this**_** to him. Granted it tasted horrid and made him almost gag a few times, but it never knocked his ass out like this.**

** Looking up at the sky, Alucard felt his smile widen. The moon was once again the color of blood.**

_**Might as well enjoy it while I can, Integra will be pissed off when I bring another vampire home with me… **_** He thought smugly. Besides, Luna was the only one who called him **_**Vlad**_** and with such familiarity.**

** He then smiled up at the moon once more before heading back to Hellsing. It seems that something interesting happened every time it turned red…**

…**.**

** Luna felt the world come back to her in degrees as the dead blood faded out of her system. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in a dark, misty room. Shifting underneath her told her that she was sitting on someone, who would probably die within the next few seconds.**

** Looking up to the face of the one holding her, Luna froze. She would not be going through with her plan to kill who ever was holding her for two reasons.**

** One: There was no known way to kill him.**

** Two: She had missed him… A lot…**

** "Finally awake I see." Alucard said as he looked down when he noticed Luna had awoken.**

** "Vlad…" she whispered. He could see the shock and disbelief written all over her face. Alucard had sat Luna in his lap with her head on his shoulder while she was unconscious. **

** Raising her head up from his shoulder, Luna looked up at him.**

** "I haven't been called that for many years." Alucard mused. "These last few decades I've been answering to the name of Alucard."**

** "Dracula spelled backwards?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.**

** She found it really ironic. His present name was derived from his first **_**human nick-name**_**. Dracula, or to Transylvanian historians, **_**Vlad the Impaler**_**, or so said her research on him after she had found out he was still kicking somewhere in the present world. **

** Alucard could only shrug. His current name was given to him by his current master's father. Up until that particular Hellsing took over the Hellsing organization, Alucard had only been called **_**vampire**_**. He was glad to be given such a name, being called that was starting to bore and irritate him…**

** "I must say I am surprised. How did you survive murdering your uncle and how did you become a vampire?" Alucard asked, watching her familiar green eyes.**

** Turning her head slightly away from him, Luna stared at the wall across from her. **

** "I destroyed those who sought to kill me for ridding the world of that horrid bastard. As far as me being a vampire, well, I'll save that story for the one who is becoming most impatient that her servant hasn't brought me to her yet." Luna said, getting off of Alucard and standing to her feet. **

** No sooner had those words left her red lips did Alucard feel Integra summon him to her. Luna watched as **_**Alucard**_** got to his feet. She felt her eyes widen as he towered over her frame.**

** She had to tilt her head back slightly to be able to look him in the eye from her shorter frame.**

** "Odd…" She said as she stepped to the side so he could lead the way to his human master.**

** "Odd." Alucard agreed as he walked out of his dark misty room. Last time they were this close, he had been shorter than her.**

…

** When they reached a set of double doors, Alucard phased through them leaving Luna on the outside shaking her head. Yes she had the ability to phase through things but she also didn't go barging into the places of those she sought to have peace with.**

** Raising her hand, she gently knocked on the door.**

** "Come in."**

** Luna opened the door and gently closed it behind her before walking forward to stand in front of the desk before a silver haired woman with one steel blue eye. **

** "You must be Sir Integra Hellsing." Luna said, looking the woman before her in the eye.**

** "Correct. Who are you then?" Integra said calmly.**

** "Luna." She said with a small bow of her head.**

** Integra nodded once as she pulled out a cigar and lit it.**

** "Luna, Alucard has informed me that you are a vampire that has been around longer than him, and that you are different from the vampires we normally deal with. Care to explain?" Integra demanded, motioning for Luna to sit down in the chair across from her.**

** Luna looked over at Alucard who still held that sadistic smirk of his, which she found kind of cute.**

** "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. After all, not only will your curiosity be put to rest, so will yours Alucard…" Luna said, sitting down.**

…

** "This might sound shocking, but I am a part of a scarce species of vampire, similar to but completely different from Alucard. I am a pure born vampire…" Luna began.**

** Both Integra and Alucard were shocked and confused.**

** "'A pure **_**born**_** vampire you say?" Integra trailed off.**

** "Yes, a breed of vampires that possess the ability to reproduce their own kind." Luna confirmed quickly before her eyes flitted over to Alucard.**

** "You don't even know how you became a vampire do you? For when you were executed, you were no longer a human virgin. Well known for impaling your enemies and women around you…" Luna trailed off, smirking in Alucard's direction.**

** "You know don't you." Integra observed. **

** At this, Luna's smirk faltered and her eyes glowed slightly. A darker, sad, and chaotic look crept into her eyes.**

** "Yeah I know because I had an unintentional hand in it…" **

…

** Seras kept her distance from her master. Ever since he brought that woman named Luna to head quarters and left Sir Integra's office, he had been in a foul mood. She was glad that a mission was open for them to go on. If it hadn't had been, then her master would have been forced to sulk in his dungeon making his foul mood last **_**longer**_**…**

** Alucard could sense the Police Girl's nervousness behind him. He knew it was because he was acting strange and how his foul moods worked. Normally a mission filled with gore and killing cheered him up, but not this time. **

** Nope not this time.**

** What Luna had said still floated through his mind…**

_**Well, to be accurate, I guess it would technically be called an accident seeing as you're still alive Alucard. After all, you are the one who took a taste of my blood on your own the day we were first thrown in the same cell together.**_

_** That still doesn't explain much, **_**He had snapped at her. **_**I was still a human child then.**_

_** Yes, but as you grew up you had an odd thirst for blood did you not? If you hadn't continued to consume blood once my blood left your system, then the day you were beheaded, you wouldn't have come back as you are now. You would **_**have**_** died that day.**_** The infuriating woman had countered.**

_**So you're telling me that you are the one who turned my servant?**_** Integra mused from behind her desk.**

** Luna went silent at this.**

_**I asked you a question vampire, I demand an answer.**_** Integra demanded slightly raising her voice.**

** The only sound she made was a dark giggle. Raising her head, he could see her eyes glow green as the chaotic look he remembered so well returned to her eyes.**

_**I believe that I did not agree to be under your command Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Demanding answers out of me in such a tone will not get you the answers you seek. Not all vampires are unnatural beings. The first vampire born was the child of a human placed under a dark curse, a vampire, yet still one who was born. **_**Luna smirked.**

_**Monsters cannot be allowed to roam freely.**_** Integra stated calmly.**

** Alucard's mood softened for a moment at what Luna's reply had been.**

_**If I'm a monster for being what I am, then so are some humans out there. Some of them make even people like us not seem so much like monsters. No offense, Alucard, for you became a monster while you were still human…**_

** Still, he was irritated that she hadn't stepped forward with that bit of information sooner. Getting bored of killing ghouls, Alucard turned to go to the head vampire.**

** "Police Girl, continue to kill any ghouls you see out here. When you're done, head back to Hellsing." He ordered.**

** "Are you sure Master? Sir Integra would be furious if you allowed me to do that." Seras asked.**

** "Don't question my orders Police Girl. I'll deal with Integra. Seeing as I ordered you to go, she would take her anger out on me." Alucard muttered as he went in the direction he could sense the head vampire.**

** "If you're sure…" Seras said before going to work on the remaining ghouls in the surrounding area.**

…

** Luna couldn't help but laugh at the audacity of Alucard's human master. She sure tried when it came to the safety of her men however her measures just weren't enough when it came to her. Unlike Alucard, she did not have seals containing her powers. She could still hear what Integra had said before throwing her in the same room she had woken up in.**

_**Until I know what your intentions are towards me and my organization you are to stay in here. Do not think of leaving, for the door is locked. I'm leaving you here until you can come to terms that I cannot let you leave here freely.**_

** That woman really thought she was going to follow her little order?**

_**Sorry Sir Hellsing, but I don't follow anyone's particular pecking order. Especially the little one you have set up here.**_** Luna thought as she phased out of the locked room to the location of Alucard and Seras' mission. When the portal she had opened closed, she spotted Alucard walking towards a building she could sense a lower class vampire hiding in.**

** Following him, Luna slipped inside the building and followed behind him. She continued following him until Alucard came across the room the pathetic, completely **_**fake**_** vampire scum was hiding in. **

** Luna watched as Alucard didn't say anything just raised his gun and fired one round into the freak's head and that was that.**

** "I thought my master locked you in my room." Alucard said sarcastically turning to look at her. He was actually kind of envious of Luna's little ability to disobey his master's orders. The stupid Hellsing seals on his hands prevented him from disobeying **_**most **_**of the time.**

** "Yeah she tried. However, I don't tend to work well with a pecking order. Not anymore at least." Luna said solemnly.**

** Alucard couldn't help but chuckle.**

** "I see you haven't changed much. Never could follow orders very well could you?" He teased.**

** "I have changed. Not very much, but I have. You on the other hand have changed a lot between leaving that hell hole and becoming a vampire. I see that you **_**were**_** driven to insanity after all. Then again, I guess it is in your blood **_**Vlad**_**." Luna said as she walked over to a broken window and sat down on the window seal. **

** Alucard couldn't disagree with her. What her uncle had done to him had permanently scared him as a human. It never went away for many years, even after he became the No Life King. His insanity became barely leashed the day he struck a deal with Abraham Hellsing to kill his own kind that cause trouble.**

** "You knew that you were the cause of me becoming a vampire, why didn't you come forward over the passed five hundred years?" Alucard demanded. His patience was running out and he wanted answers.**

** For the second time that day, Luna fell silent, something Alucard wasn't having. In a flash of anger, he was across the room holding Luna up by her throat.**

** "Answer me damn it!" He snarled.**

** Luna could feel her throat being crushed, but she couldn't bring herself to care, nor did she struggle against his hold. He couldn't kill her that way, and she didn't think he would unless he was ordered by Integra.**

** Instead of trying to force air through her throat that was being crushed, Luna linked her mind to his.**

_**I didn't because I thought you were honestly dead, Alucard. I saw your execution when you were in your final moments of being a mortal man. Besides, you said it all when you asked me how I escaped with killing my uncle. **_**You**_** also thought I had died as well.**_** Luna withdrew her mind as he slowly set her down on her feet and loosened his grip, but he never moved his hand from her throat.**

** "I didn't know you were still alive until about thirty years ago, when I ran across a kid cursing everything about you in London after some Nazis attacked. What you were, your name and all its forms." Luna said, testing her voice finding that her throat was indeed bruised.**

** Alucard could only stare at Luna in shock. That scenario rang a very familiar bell. Meaning that Walter somehow survived their very brief fight before that cat eared boy tossed him self into the river of blood he had been devouring.**

** "What did he look like?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.**

** "He looked to be in his teens, dark hair and eyes. He wore a butler's uniform, or at least at that encounter before Phoenix got a hold of him." Luna said, not aware of the seriousness of her statement.**

** Alucard couldn't believe what he was hearing…**

** "We'll be seeing him again…" He said, giving off a short evil laugh.**

_**This will be fun…**_

…

**Okay, Alucard has finally figured out that Walter is still alive. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I apologize if it is; I am trying to get more action in here. Simply because a story wouldn't fit Alucard if it wasn't bloody in some way or another! Any way, I'm just trying to get Luna and Alucard "reacquainted" in a manner of speaking. Things will definitely be picking up from here.**

**Anyway, I am open to any suggestions as long as they are nice! **

**Thanks for taking time to read it, it means a lot!**

**Bugg18.**

**PS. I'm sorry if the updates are taking a long time; I'm working with 4 different fan fictions at once simply because of how many **_**different**_** ideas I get in my head at once. Gotta get them out before I can continue….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Disguises**

**Integra Hellsing sat warily behind her desk. A few moments ago she had been informed by her **_**new**_** butler that Luna had escaped the dungeon sublevel she had been placed in, proving that the vampire was going to be difficult. Which left the question of either letting her go, binding her powers like Alucard's, or kill her.**

** Two of the three were out of the question. Her sense of duty and loyalty to her country prevented Integra from allowing Luna to leave and the fact that Luna claimed she was naturally born as a vampire, meaning she was their only link to a whole new world of vampires that may be an even bigger threat.**

**Then the air in her study became colder.**

"**That trick doesn't work anymore Alucard." Integra said without looking up.**

"**It does seem like something he would do doesn't it?" said a voice Integra didn't expect to hear.**

**Looking up, she saw Luna standing in the middle of the floor looking back at her.**

"**Did you have fun on your little **_**trip**_**? I see that you were able to escape the dungeon we had kept Alucard in for many years. Then again, his powers are also sealed. If they hadn't have been, he probably would have been able to leave it like you did." Integra said choosing to dismiss the whole thing.**

**Luna only shrugged at her as she walked over to the window and looked out at the night sky. **

"**I'm surprise I got here before Alucard returned."**

**At that sentence, Integra froze. She had been told that Luna had left the house and went to Alucard's location, and there was no way she'd be back before Alucard returned with his report.**

**Reaching for her gun, Integra tried to remain calm when she found it wasn't there.**

"**Looking for something Sir Integra?"**

**Looking behind her she seen the last person she'd ever thought she would see ever again holding her gun. The only one of three that would know where her hidden gun would be…**

"**Walter…"**

"**Long time no see, Sir." He said, stepping into a brighter light as he threw her gun at the window, smashing it. Integra was shocked to see Walter in the form of a teenage vampire.**

**Looking back at the girl in front of the other windows, Integra could only grit her teeth. Was Alucard's **_**old friend**_** not so much of a friend?**

"**Surprised to see your butler again, Sir Hellsing? I did turn him after you left the battle site of whatever went on thirty years ago." The girl said while moving to stand in front of her desk before turning into a light brown haired male vampire with glowing purple eyes.**

…**...**

** Alucard phased Luna and him back to his room at Hellsing. He had planned to question Luna further about what she saw that night about Walter before he went to report to his master, but the moment they both got a good scent of the air in Hellsing, Luna hissed.**

** "Integra is in danger." She bit out.**

** He too could sense that his master was in danger as well. Two vampire intruders had found their way into the Hellsing manor. One of the presences felt very familiar while the other was unfamiliar.**

** Without another seconds delay, Alucard and Luna phased to Integra's office to find the two vampires standing close to Integra. **

** "Phoenix…" Luna snarled at the brown haired vampire Alucard didn't know.**

** "Finally decide to join the party Luna? It's been rather boring, and your company seems to spice things up a bit, no?" The one called Phoenix mocked with a short laugh.**

** "You must be Alucard, correct? Luna there spent the last thirty years obsessed with trying to find you after she found out you were still out there somewhere alive, seems like she found you." Phoenix said, looking over at him.**

** The more that Phoenix spoke, the louder Luna began to growl. That bastard had been after Luna for many centuries, and she was beginning to get sick and tired of it.**

** Without a second thought, Luna jumped over to Phoenix and flung him with every ounce of vampire strength she had at the wall which he flew through and on through the next wall and the next.**

** Alucard could only give an evil smirk in awe at Luna. She was really powerful, and she looked beautiful when her eyes turned from an eerie glowing green to a fiery red like his when she was beyond pissed off. All that time he had wondered what had become of her, now he could see how magnificent she had become.**

** She would have been a powerful No Life Queen had Luna been born a human and turned. Nonetheless, she was **_**still**_** a powerful vampire. He would love to sit back and watch what kind of chaos she could create, but his master was currently being held captive and such thoughts would only get him into more trouble than what he was probably in at the moment.**

** "I'm surprised to see you Alucard. I would have thought that the major's little trick with that boy would have canceled out your existence." The vampire still standing close to Integra said.**

** "The last time the three of us were in this room, my master had both eyes while you **_**were old**_**. It's nice to see you again… Walter." Alucard said, smirking at his old traitorous friend.**

_**Police Girl, where are you?**_** Alucard demanded as he linked up with his fledgling.**

_**Training some of the Hellsing's troops Master.**_** Seras replied.**

_**Arm yourself and come to Integra's study. Make sure to hurry it up, we have an old friend who has paid an unannounced visit.**_** He ordered.**

_**Yes Master!**_** Seras said as he closed the link.**

** "Well, are you just going to stand there all night or come at me? You and I both know it's not my master you are after, boy." Alucard said, boredom setting in.**

** "You do have a point. You're the one and only vampire I've yet to beat, Alucard." Walter said as if it were obvious.**

** Alucard could only give a short evil laugh at the punk. He had liked him for a reason, that of him being so amusing. He could remember well when Walter was about nineteen years old and had been looking to him for a fight.**

** At first Alucard had refused due to orders of Arthur Hellsing, his former master that he would not kill or hurt the boy. To ensure that meant to not fight that young Walter. Instead of leaving him alone, Walter had waited until he had gone on a mission and tampered with Alucard's coffin.**

** The young fool had nearly gotten himself killed by his shadows that protected his coffin when he wasn't around. If Arthur hadn't called him back like he did, then Walter wouldn't have been able to grow old in the first place and betray them to Millennium.**

** Just like that time, Walter had become a young fool all over again.**

** "You forget something, you young fool. Only a human can kill a monster like me…" Alucard said with a big grin that showed off all of his sharp teeth and fangs.**

** "Long as we actually get to finish our fight this time, I don't really give a damn!" Walter said as he let loose his thin wires which quickly ripped Alucard to thousands of pieces.**

…

** Luna was beyond pissed off. Over the passed thirty years she had been searching for and looking up Alucard. She saw what kind of monster the insanity her uncle had plagued upon him made him become. Vampire's actually held feelings, animalistic ones… However, she also knew that Alucard was known to be very cold and expressionless once he was known as Dracula or Vlad the Impaler. If he were to find out how she felt about him, Luna knew he would push her away.**

** The only person he had showed any interest in was Mina Harker, a raven haired **_**green eyed**_** girl. In a fit of jealousy, Luna had thrown her laptop computer at the wall, destroying both. An action she regretted once she calmed down. That damn computer had been one of her favorite colors…**

** For many centuries, she had fantasized about how he would have looked as a grown human man. That one day she did managed to catch a glimpse of him had blown her mind away. He had looked hotter that what her imagination could have come up with. Had she known it was him **_**before **_**his head had been cut off, she would have saved him. It wasn't until his silhouette became clear that she could see those familiar dark blue eyes.**

** Seeing the executioner holding up his head for his enemies to see had ruined Luna. She was a wondering spirit that fought Phoenix when ever he showed up to be a pain and would have remained that way if she hadn't happened to be passing by London and seen the smoke of what must have been a city wide fire and came across that boy named Walter.**

** Reaching the place that Phoenix landed; Luna grabbed his disoriented body by the throat and held him up against the weakened wall behind him.**

** "Amusement is the only reason why I've allowed you to live this long Phoenix." Luna said snapping his neck to paralyze him temporarily," I'm giving you this one **_**last **_**chance to leave me the hell alone. I know you've lusted after me since the day I went to stay with my sick bastard of an uncle. Being his right hand man, he would have let you have me. That night I was told, I was about to make my escape but I heard what he was doing to Vlad and the monster that stayed locked inside of me came out and killed him. Come after me again, and I'll have you join him!" Luna hissed as she flung him down the hall.**

** Turning away from the disgusting creature, Luna began to head back to Integra's office to see what was going on in her absence when a presence behind her made her freeze. **

** Letting out a feral growl, Luna turned around and slashed his face with her claw like nails, making blood spray everything.**

** "I always admired your spirit Luna. It will make things a lot more interesting when I go to break you." Phoenix said with an evil laugh.**

** As Phoenix made to lunge at Luna, a gunshot was heard as a huge blast was cut into Phoenix, nearly tearing him in half.**

** Looking in the direction the shot had come from.**

** "Seras!" Luna sighed in relief.**

** "Luna, are you alright?" She asked quickly**

** At Luna's nod, Seras sighed in relief for a moment before turning serious.**

** "Is my Master still in Sir Integra's office?" The short blonde vampire then asked, turning serious.**

** "Oh shit!" Luna shouted. She had forgotten all about that. Without wasting time further the two made there way back through the various holes in the wall.**

** When they arrived, Luna felt her heart nearly stop when she saw Alucard being cut into thousands of pieces as her memory flashed to that moment when he had been executed as a human…**

…**...**

**Yay! We have some suspense and action going on at last. Though I hope you all take it easy on me, I've never wrote anything that had intense action and suspense before. Hopefully I won't be so nervous about it later once I get use to it…**

**Thanks for reading and reviews would be much appreciated! Thanks in advance for those!**

**Thanks,**

**Bugg18.**


End file.
